emmerdale_wikifandomcom-20200214-history
03935
}} is the 3,937th episode of Emmerdale, originally transmitted on Thursday 30 December, 2004. Plot Part 1 Working on Butlers Farm, Andy's mobile beeps. It's a text message from Debbie saying 'Thinking of you'. Debbie's feeding the pigs at Wishing Well Cottage when she gets a message back from Andy saying 'Me too'. At Butler's, Cain walks up and asks if Andy is okay. Andy asks if Daz is up yet. Cain says he hasn't seen him and that the place is quiet without Debbie around but that she'll be back. At Holdgate Farm Charity tells Tom they should go into Leeds as she needs a going away outfit. Tom says Charity doesn't need his help. Charity says she is all his for the day as she messed up yesterday. Tom agrees to go to Leeds joking they might find something cheap in the sales. Sadie's parked by the bridge when Ethan walks by and smiles. Passing Ethan on his way to meet Sadie, Cain asks what Ethan is looking at. Ethan says remarkably little. Sadie pips her horn and hands Cain some cash saying it's his advance. Sadie says Cain will get the serious money when he's done something serious to earn it. Sadie says she wants Cain to disappear after he's done the deed. Cain says the five grand she's paying him is already accounted for. Sadie says she will cover his expenses but that her private investigator needs evidence. At Wishing Well Cottage, Debbie and Belle are playing Snakes and Ladders. Looking at Debbie, Zak asks Lisa why they grow up so quick. Lisa says Debbie seems happier and asks her to help her with the carrots. Debbie says no. Lisa says she'll come round. Lisa is cooking stew and dumplings to cheer her up and says Debbie will get over Andy in a couple of weeks. Zak says he can't help thinking he let Andy off too lightly. Lisa says Zak has acted in a very mature and restrained manner. At Home Farm Callum sees Zoe in the hallway and tells her he's got a couple of lads clearing the drive and that then the place is pretty much ready. Callum says Joseph might be up to something however. Zoe finds Joseph and Jean colouring directly onto the kitchen table. At Butler's, Cain is on the phone to Lisa saying he never says no to free grub. Cain tells Daz he's eating at his Dad's. Cain says Andy has been in a mood all day. Andy tells him to shut up as he's been up since five o'clock working. Cain invites Andy along for lunch as Lisa always makes loads. Daz asks if Debbie will be there. Andy says he doesn't want to go but Cain says it's settled, Andy's going. At Home farm Zoe tells Joseph off for colouring on the table and says she doesn't want to let him out of her sight. Zoe tells Callum she wants the table sorted before her guests arrive and asks Callum to find a furniture restorer. Callum says ‘Yes m'lady’. At Wishing Well Cottage Sam shows Alice in. Lisa says she's a bit early. Sam says they were washing his chickens. Lisa says Alice can lay the table. Debbie's surprised Lisa has invited Cain after all he's said. With Sam and Alice sent outside, Lisa says she thought Debbie would be glad to see her dad. Lisa says they're protective of Debbie as they love her and says Charity was on the streets when she was fifteen. Zak arrives back with some bottles of whisky and says if PC Calburn calls round, Zak's been home all morning. In the Woolpack Charity and Tom walk in with bags of shopping. Chas wants a nosey in Charity's bags. Charity presents Tom with a gift bag. Tom opens some cufflinks but worries they're a bit trendy for him. Charity says Tom is sixty five, and that he has her to make him stay young. At the bar, Colin Matthews watches them. Tom thanks Charity and kisses her. Tom asks Charity if she knows the man at the bar and says he was looking Charity over. Charity says she doesn't know him. At Home Farm Callum tells Zoe there's a man coming at five to look at the table because he offered him four hundred pounds. Zoe's shocked but thanks him and offers him a glass of wine. Callum says not at lunch time. At Wishing Well, Zak prepares to serve up the stew to Debbie, Lisa, Shadrach, Belle, Sam and Alice. Lisa wants to wait for Cain to arrive. Shadrach tries it on with Alice but Alice gives him a slap. Cain arrives and shows in Andy and Daz. Under his breath, Zak asks Lisa if she knew about Andy coming. Lisa says she's sorry but there's not enough food to go round. Cain says of course there is, it's Daz and Andy, and that there's a couple of chairs in Zak's room. Cain sends Daz to get them. Sam tells Cain that Alice hit Shadrach. Cain sits down to eat. Part Two At Wishing Well, Andy smiles at Debbie. Cain hands Debbie her heart necklace (that Andy bought her) saying she left something at Andy's. Shadrach says Debbie should be living back with Cain as they're too squashed. Debbie says Charity bought her the necklace. When Andy doesn't eat much of his lunch, Zak asks Andy if their food isn't good enough for him. Cain asks why Zak is having a go at Andy. Lisa says Cain is imagining things and asks Cain to go and fetch some beers. Cain gets up to get some and Shadrach follows him out. Zak tells Andy to get to his feet. In the pub, Chas serves Charity and Tom their lunch saying Marlon has taken Donna ice skating so she's had to make the lunches herself. Seeing Matthews staring over at Charity, Tom says he's going to have a word as he's eyeing Charity up. Charity says men do that. At Wishing Well, Zak has hold of Andy and tells him he has some gall going there. Lisa tries to hold Zak back. Debbie shouts at Zak to leave it. Lisa tells Alice and Sam it's just a misunderstanding. Sam tells Alice it's not always like this. Cain and Shadrach come back in and Cain sees Zak stood opposite Andy. Belle says ‘fight’. Daz covers and says Andy tried to nick one of Zak's dumplings. Cain hands Andy a beer and tells him to sit down. At the Woolpack bar Paddy says you have to hand it to Charity as she always seems to land on her feet. Chas says good luck to Charity. Paddy says Tom might help Charity find God. Chas says God doesn't keep you warm at night. Emily says Charity isn't just marrying Tom for his money. Chas tells Ethan he has a way with fallen women but Paddy tells Ethan that Chas is winding him up. Ethan says Chas would be the last person he'd go to for advice on his love life and walks out. At Wishing Well, Lisa says she heard Alice was thinking of moving to Norfolk. Shadrach says Sam's last girlfriend fled to Japan. Cain says he's had enough and wants to know why Zak and Andy are staring each other out. Andy says him and Debbie love each other. Zak tells Andy he's a stupid idiot. Cain asks Debbie if it's true. Shadrach says they've been at it like rabbits, you can see by Debbie's face. Cain flies at Andy and Zak grabs hold of Cain. Cain screams he's going to kill Andy. Zak shouts it's sorted. Sam and Shadrach help hold Cain back. Zak tells Andy and Daz to get out and they leave. Cain runs out after them. Seeing Cain going for him, Andy gets in the first punch. Cain thumps Andy continually. Debbie screams at Zak to stop Cain but Zak says Andy brought it on himself. Cain holds Andy up against the Dingle van. Andy's got a bloody nose and Zak runs in to pull Cain off Andy. In the Woolpack, Chas clears Charity and Tom's plates. Charity answers her mobile to Lisa and tells Tom she's going to have to go. Charity grabs Tom's car keys and runs off. Matthews follows her out. At Wishing Well, Andy is sat on the floor and Cain says he hasn't even started on him yet. Zak asks Cain if he wants to spend New Year in the nick. Lisa tells Zak to get Cain in the barn. In the pub Tom tells Jimmy that Charity comes and goes as she pleases and asks Jimmy if he thinks Charity is taking him for a ride. Jimmy says it's what Tom thinks that matters. Debbie is leant over an injured Andy. Charity runs up and tells Debbie to get away from Andy. Cain is being locked in the barn when he hears Charity ask how Cain found out about Debbie and Andy. Cain says he's going to waste Charity as she knew about it and because she's a tart. Charity says she's not leaving without Debbie but Debbie refuses to go with her. Daz shouts Andy needs help but Andy tells Daz he's okay. Daz takes his jumper off and puts it round him. Wiping the blood from Andy's nose with it, Daz says he'll look after Andy. Outside Holdgate, Charity's marching towards the house when Tom asks Charity where his car is. Charity asks if that's all he cares about and marches inside. Matthews is stood watching them out of view when Sadie rings him on his mobile and asks why he hasn't contacted her. Matthews says Charity has spent the whole day with Tom and that she had some kind of dispute with a neighbour. Matthews tells Sadie that Charity and Tom strike him as a very normal couple. At Home Farm, Sadie says she doesn't pay Matthews for conjecture and that she just wants facts and photographic proof. Zak is holding the barn door closed as Cain kicks it from the inside. Cain shouts out asking why they didn't tell him what was going on. Zak says Debbie knows she's done wrong and it's all sorted. Cain says it isn't and that Debbie will know what she's done wrong when he gets hold of her. Debbie says Cain has hit her before, when she told Zak he didn't. Debbie calls Cain a thug and Cain calls Debbie a slapper. Andy and Daz walk towards the group outside the barn. At Holdgate Tom demands an explanation of where Charity went. In tears, Charity says she doesn't know what to do and that Debbie slept with a boy. Tom puts his arms round Charity. Charity says Cain will break Debbie in two. Tom says he's sorry. Zak tells Andy he has five seconds to get off his land. Zak tells Debbie, Lisa, Sam, Belle and Shadrach to get inside the house. With Andy still hanging around, Zak asks Andy if he has a death wish. Andy and Daz leave and Zak says heaven help Andy when they let Cain out. Category:Episodes first broadcast on Thursday Category:Featured episodes